


Siska's Choice

by altocello



Series: Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [3]
Category: Anna Karenina (2012), Silence (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, adam driver cradling someone's face, adam driver hand porn, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Siska gently cradles Kostya's face, and smiles.The rightness of dancing slow, slower, slowest until, in the slanting light of the moon, they pull far enough back to see one another's eyes.Not too far away wood snapped loud as the fire fed, but Francisco didn't hear, too busy cupping Kostya's jaw and apropos of everything saying "You're you."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Francisco Garupe/Konstantin Levin
Series: Art for "Sup From My Mouth" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705192
Comments: 31
Kudos: 40





	Siska's Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sup From My Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252393) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> I loved this scene so much; Siska trying so hard to bring himself back out of those awful memories, and Kostya gently picking up on his cues and giving him the grounding that he needs. Gentle movement, gentle music, gentle touch. Love, and love, and love. And when he's back in the here and now, Siska takes a long, careful look at this sweet perceptive man, and makes his choice. 
> 
> How could I not try to draw that?
> 
> I pulled this specifically from the last little bit of [Chapter 7, "A Loud Quiet,"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252393/chapters/47716423) in case you want to read what led up to this little scene. It's not long, and it's worth it.

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/loud-quiet.jpg)  
[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/loud-quiet-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/loud-quiet-hands-twitter.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also see this on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/616053190156238848/siskas-choice-in-which-siska-gently-cradles)  
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!  
> Say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/altocello)!


End file.
